Nunca es Tarde
by Betsy Black
Summary: El día de tu boda es el día mas feliz de tu vida, amando el proceso para el ansiado momento de decir "Acepto"... se supone. Hermione estaba consiente de que ese dichoso día había llegado, pero no sentía como si lo fuese.


Esta historia nace de un sentimiento, las palabras fluyeron y el resultado me encantó, espero que para ustedes también sea de su agrado.

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Personajes principales: Hermione G., Ginevra W., Blaise Z., Luna L., Draco M.

Una vez por ahí leí una frase de autor desconocido que caló en mi ser:

_"Porque nunca es tarde, y el tiempo sólo se acaba cuando la vida termina. Y hasta ese momento, existe una posibilidad para todo"._

* * *

"_Merlín, quien demonios abrió la cortina_" fue lo primero que pensó Hermione al levantarse. Miró a lado de ella y estaba vacío. Detestó cómo a su próximo esposo le encanta recibir vitamina D por la mañana. Sin ninguna otra opción decidió que ya era tiempo de levantarse- aunque su alarma ni siquiera hubiera sonado aún.

Lentamente salió de la cama y fue hacia la cocina. Tomo la cafetera y resistió las ganas de estrellarla al ver que no había ni una sola gota de café en ella. Rápidamente giro hacia el zinc y vio una taza sucia abandonada.

"_¡Ni si quiera el día de la boda podía…!"_ Hermione detuvo sus pensamientos. Ese día tenía que salir todo bien, debía tener una actitud positiva y optimista.

Con ese nuevo mantra comenzó a preparar su desayuno. Saco la barra de pan y una sartén, prosiguió a hacerse unos huevos y a freír unas salchichas. La cafetera comenzó a desprender el delicioso olor a café tostado que tanto le encantaba.

Al fin, estaba sentada con su desayuno frente a ella y por un segundo se sintió plena. Tomo su taza y la llevo hacia sus labios para probar su café. Negro, como disfrutaba el sabor amargo atravesar su garganta. Justo en ese momento de deleite sonó el timbre.

Casi llorando, la castaña se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada y vio por el pestillo. Abrió la puerta para ser casi atropellada por un torbellino pelirrojo.

-¡Hola, próxima hermana!- gritó Ginevra exaltando a la castaña

-Hola, Ginny. Buenos días para ti también- el sarcasmo en la voz de la castaña no era nada sutil

-En unos minutos llega Tina para hacerte pedicura y manicura, a la una llegará Madame Beauvoir, te medirá el vestido y realizara los ajustes necesarios y después…

-Ginny, basta- Hermione estaba molesta, lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era silencio

La castaña se arrepintió de haberle gritado a su amiga, y un enorme remordimiento se apodero de ella al ver la expresión triste de la pelirroja. Lo único que ella hacia era ayudarla. Ginny eligió la comida, las flores, la iglesia, el mobiliario, todo, hasta el vestido.

-Lo siento Ginny, en verdad lo hago- se disculpó- demonios, debiste suponer que sería de ese tipo de novias el día de la boda.

Ginny se alegró un poco

-De hecho ya lo tenía contemplado, pero no te preocupes ¡hoy es tu día!- exclamó

A Hermione casi le resultó doloroso no rodar los ojos. Parecía que esa frase la escucharía muchas veces.

-Gin ¿Por qué no vas arriba? Hoy llegaron los zapatos pero parece ser que no son el color deseado. Por favor ve y dime que estoy en un error

-¡Oh, Morgan!-después de esa maldición la pelirroja desapareció escaleras arriba.

Hermione suspiró.

La última semana había estado dudando en casarse con Ron. No negaba que lo amaba, pero ¿El amor era suficiente? Su madre la había bombardeado con miles de preguntas sobre su estabilidad al aceptar se esposa de Ronald. "Adoro a ese muchacho, hija, pero puedes encontrar algo mucho mejor", por supuesto que en esos momentos estaba completamente enajenada con la nueva y anhelada relación que estaba emprendiendo con Ronald, que la opinión de su madre no pudo importarle menos, pero ahora esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. No entendía porque se atormentaba a sí misma, no podía hacerle ese desplante a los Weasley, ellos estaban más emocionados que ella en esos momentos y ella se odiaría a sí misma si mataba las ilusiones de la familia pelirroja.

"Por Dios hija, llevan solo nueve meses de relación. Deberías de tomar las cosas con calma" le había dicho su madre -de nuevo- advirtiéndole sobre el riesgo de sus decisiones ¡Que estúpida había sido! Jamás iba a explicarse como su madre parecía ver el futuro o tenía un sexto sentido. Lo que más detestaba es que siempre tuviera razón, pero Hermione jamás lo iba a aceptar. Además ella quería mucho al pelirrojo, adoraba su… en verdad le gustaba cuando… la hacía sentir tan…

-¡Demonios!- Grito Hermione sumamente desesperada

La castaña escucho unos pasos apresurados bajar por la escalera

-Hermione ¿Todo está bien?- la exgryffindor asintió con lágrimas en los ojos- Oh Hermione me diste un sus… ¿Qué pasa, que es lo que tienes cariño? No llores, todo saldrá perfecto hoy. No te preocupes, los zapatos son del color correcto

Hermione sonrió ante la última oración de la pelirroja y no se contuvo al rodar los ojos. Deseaba desahogarse con alguien, quería sacar todos los pensamientos que tenía y que alguien le diera su opinión, si en verdad era una mala persona por estar pensando en no asistir a su propia boda, pero no podía hacer eso con la hermana del novio, con su próxima cuñada.

Desde que despertó supo que no iba a estar de un buen humor. ¿Por qué demonios Ronald dejó las cortinas abiertas? Todo era su culpa.

El timbre sonó.

-Es Tina, yo abro. Tú ve y date una rápida ducha ¿De acuerdo? Eso te relajará- dijo Ginny saliendo de la cocina

Hermione se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el baño. Tomo su toalla y abrió la llave de agua fría. Le encantaba como el agua recorría su cuerpo llevándose el calor a su paso.

Hermione no entendía que estaba sucediéndole. ¡Merlín, era el día de su boda! No podía seguir con esa actitud. Estaba completamente segura de que eran emociones encontradas, por el nerviosismo y la anticipación de un nuevo comienzo con un hombre bueno a su lado.

Tenía que estar feliz por sus amigos, por su familia, por los Weasley.

Oh, los Weasley. No podía hacerle daño a esa familia, la querían como una hija más, ellos la adoraban. No podía simplemente dejar a su hijo plantado en el altar sin explicación alguna.

La castaña se quitó el resto del champú de su cabello y se envolvió en su toalla. Camino hacia el espejo y se posiciono frente a él, observó su reflejo. No se sentía a gusto con la imagen que su reflejo le daba, sabía que se trataba de ella, pero sentía que algo le faltaba...

Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su rostro hasta perderse en los pliegues de sus labios.

"_¿Qué debo hacer?"_

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron saltar del susto.

-Hermione- la voz de Ginny se escuchaba amortiguada por la puerta- Cariño, llevas casi media hora ahí dentro ¿Ya casi acabas?

¡¿Casi media hora?!

-Sí, Gin. Ahora voy- dijo limpiándose el rostro y tomando el cepillo de dientes

-¡De acuerdo!

Cuando termino de lavarse los dientes, salió a su recamara y se envolvió en una bata de seda especial para ese día, _"su día" _pensó de manera masoquista.

-Aquí estoy- dijo bajando las escaleras- Hola, Tina ¿Cómo estás?

-Excelente. Pero dime, ¿Cómo estás tú? ¡Hoy es tu día!

Dolor, dolor.

-Excelentemente-

-Perfecto ¡como debe ser!- a Hermione se le erizaron los vellos por el exceso de emoción que desprendía la menuda mujer- ¿Has pensado que color quieres?

Y así comenzó la primera cita del día, sin embargo, lo único en que pensaba Hermione era cuando todo eso iba a acabar.

-Listo- dijo Tina dando por terminado su trabajo

Hermione miro sus uñas.

-Muchas gracias, Tina- agradeció la exgryffindor

-Es un placer ¡Diviértete hermosa!- Hermione le sonrió y en cuanto salió por la puerta miro hacia el reloj de su muñeca y vio con sorpresa que solo había pasado una hora. Había sentido que había pasado una eternidad.

-En verdad no pensé que ese color te quedara tan bien, Herms- dijo Ginny tomando su mano y mirándola con aprobación.

-No entiendo por qué trajiste a alguien para que me hiciera las uñas cuando yo puedo hacer todo por mí misma con magia.

-¿Por qué hacerlo tu cuando alguien lo puede hacer por ti?- sonrió la pelirroja- Tómalo como una actividad relajante para pasar el día.

La castaña vio lo sonriente que se encontraba su amiga, ella realmente desprendía felicidad. Siempre se había preguntado de donde salía toda esa energía positiva de la pelirroja, ya que desde sus tiempos en Hogwarts, a pesar de sus impulsivos arranques de ira, ella desprendía una aura alegre acompañada de una sonrisa brillante.

En cambio, Hermione en esos momentos no lo era tanto.

La castaña en verdad estaría mil veces mejor acostada en su bella cama, con las cortinas cerradas. En ese momento, el sueño frustrado de Hermione era desaparecer por unos veinte minutos y regresar solamente para caminar hacia el altar a lado de su padre. Deseaba saltarse todo ese ajetreo de que estuvieran siempre sobre ella para ver si se le ofrecía cualquier cosa.

¡Ni siquiera le había gustado el color de sus uñas! Solamente lo dijo por cortesía.

Tomando su varita ajena a la atenta mirada de Ginny, realizo una fortuita y cambio el color obscuro de sus uñas por un rosa palo. Cuando observó el resultado, sonrió satisfecha.

-¡Por qué hiciste eso!- exclamo la pelirroja

La castaña se levantó de su asiento y no se contuvo de rodar los ojos de nuevo.

-No es que hubiese planudo hacerlo desde un inicio Ginny, simplemente el color no me convenció del todo

-¡Pero tú lo elegiste!

-¡Pues cambie de opinión!- exploto la castaña, completamente harta por el hostigamiento que estaba recibiendo de parte de su amiga- ¡Esta permitido sabes!

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y mantuvo su mirada por unos segundos antes de suspirar.

-Lo siento, exageré- dijo acercándose a la castaña y dándole corto abrazo- ¿Quieres terminar tu desayuno mientras llega Madame Beauvoir?

-Debe estar frio- se quejó Hermione

-Puse un hechizo para conservar la temperatura- dijo sonriendo Ginny al ver que la novia se dirigía ya hacia la cocina

-Mil gracias, Gin- en verdad eso si era algo que Hermione quería y necesitaba. El desayuno para ella era fundamental

-Prepararé un poco de té ¿Gustas?

-El café está perfecto, pero gracias- dijo Hermione sonriendo a Ginny por primera vez en el día. Estaba por darle un gran bocado a su salchicha cuando el timbre la interrumpió de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo- dijo Ginny.

Hermione, agradecida, mordió la salchicha y continúo a morder un trozo de pan.

-Hermione- la llamo tímidamente la pelirroja- necesito que termines, ya llegó Elena.

La castaña, gruñendo, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el improvisado salón que tomó lugar en su sala.

-Querida ¡Tu piel estará radiante!

-Eso espero Elena, que tal si comenzamos- dijo Hermione con más emoción de la que en verdad sentía.

La castaña no quería que el estado de relajación acabara, después de la exfoliación corporal y el masaje, Elena le aplico una mascarilla y dos pepinos en sus parpados. En verdad estaba de mucho mejor humor que hace unos momentos.

-Te quitaré la mascarilla ahora, Hermione- dijo Elena suavemente tratando de no romper el entorno de relajación en el cual Hermione se había sumergido.

Hermione no podía creerlo, su piel estaba completamente tersa, con un brillo natural y sin imperfecciones.

-¡Por merlín! – Exclamó Hermione dirigiendo sus ojos hacia Elena- en verdad eres increíble

-De acuerdo, mi trabajo aquí está hecho.- dijo Elena sonriendo- Les envió la cuenta y te deseo de todo corazón un hermoso día, preciosa.

Cuando Elena salió de la casa, Hermione se sentó de nuevo en la mesa observando su desayuno con desprecio y tomo su taza de café para darle un sorbo. Estaba tan ensimismada que solo hasta que Ginny pasó su mano frente su rostro se percató de que le estaba hablando.

-Okay, Hermione, entiendo que es el día de tu boda pero algo no está bien. He tratado de animarte amiga y tú simplemente… - la pelirroja suspiró- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, jamás te juzgaré ¿Qué te sucede en verdad, Hermione?

La castaña casi se quiebra al escuchar la sinceridad de las pablaras de su mejor amiga, sabía que debía hablar con alguien y se estaba presentando la ocasión perfecta. Hermione cerró los ojos.

-Yo… - en ese momento sonó el timbre. Ginny la observó y desvió su atención a la puerta. Hermione se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Hermione- llamo la pelirroja exigiendo respuesta

-Solamente quedé demasiado relajada- respondió con una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta sabiendo quien se encontraba detrás de ésta.

**-:-:- B -:-:-**

-Querida, no te muevas o te pincharás- dijo Madame Beauvoir con un acento inconfundiblemente francés-¿Qué te parece? ¿Te sientes cómoda?

Hermione respiro y comprobó que aun podía respirar dentro del vestido.

-Sí, todo bien aquí dentro- respondió Hermione un poco emocionada, solo un poco. Ver su reflejo en el espejo le subió el ánimo, no iba a mentir. Amaba el vestido, resaltaba cada una de sus curvas perfectamente. El corte vaya que le favorecía, los detalles de encaje, los brillos…

-Es hermoso-

-Claro que lo es- rio la pelirroja.

-Te queda exquisito, Hermione- dijo Madame Beauvoir- Ahora, no respires

Hermione contuvo la respiración por unos segundos y observó como con una fortuita por parte de la bruja, desaparecían los restos de tela y los alfilerillos

-Es perfecto- sonrió Hermione sinceramente hacia la mujer- muchas gracias.

-De rien, ma cherrie. Ahora, solamente falta el sí- Hermione trago grueso ante esa afirmación.

Cuando Madame Beauvoir desapareció el estómago de Hermione rugió.

-¿Antojo de pizza?- preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa

-Me has leído la mente- rio la castaña

Cuando Ginny desapareció, Hermione se observó detenidamente y mientras más lo hacía, los nervios la llenaban de la cabeza a los pies, haciendo que su respiración aumentara. Se quitó rápidamente el vestido y se puso su albornoz sentándose en su sofá hecha un ovillo. Sentía que algo no encajaba, que no debería de estar ahí a pesar de ser su hogar. ¿Estaba mal sentirse así? ¿Acaso no debería de sentirse como la mujer más feliz del universo? Un pop en su sala la hizo ponerse alerta y tomo su varita en automático. Casi grita del susto al ver una cabellera platinada corriendo hacia ella

-Hermione Granger, lamento si te asusté- dijo Luna abrazando a Hermione.

-No te preocupes- saludo Hermione devolviendo el abrazo- Llegas tarde, debías de ayudarme a aguantar a Ginny, ha estado demasiado feliz.

-Pues como tú no lo estas, siente la necesidad de ser feliz por ti también, ya la conoces

Las palabras de la Ravenclaw la hicieron sentir mal, y por segunda vez en el día, comenzó a llorar. La rubia no hizo ninguna pregunta, solamente estuvo consolándola con su presencia. Hermione continuo llorando hasta que escucho un pop anunciando la llegada de su pizza. Ni si quiera dejó a Ginny preguntar lo que pasaba, cuando tomo la caja de las manos y comenzó a comer, aun llorando

-Hola, Luna- saludó Ginny a la rubia- Ah estado así todo el día.

-Me lo imagino, pero no te preocupes, así son las novias- sonrió la ravenclaw

**-:-:- B -:-:-**

Después de dos cajas de pizza y llanto incontenible, llegaron los estilistas y maquillistas. Todo mundo estaba en movimiento mientras Hermione se encontraba como estatua disponiendo todo su cuerpo para que la dejaran como "La novia perfecta". Bueno, eso había dicho Gio, el estilista principal que se dedicaba a gritarle a su equipo.

-Creo que esto es demasiado- se quejó Hermione viendo como el volumen de su cabello era cada vez más alto- dije que quería algo simple.

-Cariño, esto es lo que está de moda, serás envidiada- dijo Gio exagerando las palabras

-No me importa, no quiero esto- la voz de Hermione no permitía replica, así que todo el equipo de estilistas comenzó a poner pociones para revertir el efecto en el cabello de Hermione.

Unos aplausos irrumpieron en la sala haciendo que todos en la sala pararan su trabajo.

-Bravo, esa es la leona que conozco.

-¿Por Morgana, que haces TÚ aquí?

-Nos permiten- la _exigencia _del moreno no tuvo replica y uno a uno de los empleados de Gio- con él incluido- dejaron la sala hasta que solo Blaise y Hermione estuvieron solos- Luna me dijo que necesitabas algo de coherencia este día. Quiere que te haga seguir tu…

-¿Corazón?-

-¡No! - dijo Blaise como si eso fuese lo más ridículo del mundo- Tus deseos reprimidos

Hermione no supo que hacer más que soltar una carcajada

-Merlín, mataré a Luna.-

-Cariño, deberías de saber que ella es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado.

-Fue lo mejor que te paso a ti- recalco la castaña

-Así es, y lo sigue siendo- sonrió el moreno dejando ver su hilera de dientes perfectos- Ahora, tengo el traslador, te enviara hacia París a un departamento, úsalo el tiempo que desees

-Sólo hasta encontrar algo

-¿Entonces si piensas fugarte?- unas risas hicieron que Hermione recordara hasta ese momento que no se encontraban solos. La exgryffindor tomo su varita y lanzo un mufliato.

-Eres un sucio embustero- se quejó Hermione dándole un golpe en el pecho al moreno

-¿Por qué eres tan cobarde? Se supone que eres gryffindor, que tienes ideales.

-Por eso mismo, mis ideales no me permiten hacer lo que yo quiero- gritó Hermione desesperada- No puedo hacer lo que me plazca si como consecuencia causo daño a otros

-Ese precisamente es tu puto problema, Hermione. Siempre estás pensando en los demás, dejándote a ti misma la final de la lista y es demasiado triste. Recuerdo haberte dicho cuando recién te conocí que tú eres una persona magnífica, pero que aún no explotabas al cien por ciento tu potencial por ciertas personas a tu alrededor.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?- Hermione estaba aún en negación

-Te falta mucho por conocer, leona. Sabes que tengo razón y me entristece que tú de entre todas las personas no se dé cuenta de ello. Créeme, no dudo en que serás feliz, llena de un ejército de pelirrojos y una familia que te idolatra, si cruzas esas puertas te espera una vida sencilla y monótona con la misma gente, los mismos lugares y un trabajo como en el Ministerio. Suena bonito, pero… ¿En verdad esto es lo que quieres?

Hermione miro a su amigo con lágrimas en los ojos ¿Eso quería para ella? Hermione comenzó a temblar, sin embargo ningún sonido salió por su garganta, ni siquiera pudo asentir o negar. Ante esto Blaise negó y sonrió tristemente.

-Falta media hora para la ceremonia. Serás la novia perfecta- Blaise se despidió dejando a Hermione de nuevo con los estilistas.

La castaña sabía a lo que se refería el moreno, pero no estaba completamente de acuerdo con él. Ella deseaba casarse con Ron, tener dos hijos una niña: Rose y un hermoso varón: Hugo; Ron y ella ya habían discutido los nombres. Pasaría los domingos en La Madriguera, rodeada de la mitad de la población de pelirrojos en el mundo… _"Suena bonito, pero… ¿En verdad es lo que quieres?"._

-Listo, cariño ¡quedaste hecha una preciosura!- exclamó Gio volteando a Hermione hacia el espejo.

No iba a mentirse a su misma, estaba hermosa, el maquillaje era suave y natural, su cabello atado en un discreto moño resaltaba sus facciones.

-Ahora, el vestido- dijo Paolo, el maquillista, dando unas palmadas para que una de las muchachas se moviera a traer el vestido.

"¿Cómo podría no querer casarme?" pensó Hermione con emoción al verse. Amaba como se veía, se sentía hermosa, despampanante.

-El ultimo toque- susurro Paolo, colocándole el velo a Hermione. La castaña paso saliva con dificultad.

-Oh por Dios, hija ¡Estás hermosa!- dijo su madre irrumpiendo en la sala con lágrimas en los ojos- Jamás pensé que llegaría este día. ¿En qué momento creciste tanto amor?

El llanto de la madre de Hermione le indico al estudio de maquillaje que era momento de retirarse.

-Mamá, deja de llorar por favor. Tu maquillaje se arruinará- dijo hermane sonriendo

-Oh, eres sabia cariño- la madre de la castaña suspiro- Es hora, hija. Tu padre está en el auto.

Hermione avanzo para salir con su padre. Pero la voz de su madre la detuvo

-¿Esto es lo que quieres cariño?- dijo con la voz quebrada la Sra. Granger

Hermione comenzó a temblar de nuevo y sin saber cómo, asintió y salio de la casa, pero jamás pensó en que Harry Potter la estaría esperando a lado del auto de su padre.

-Pené que te vería hasta la ceremonia- le dijo a Harry riendo y corriendo para abrazarlo.

-¿Bormeas? Soy como el hermano de la novia, debo de acompañarte hacia la ceremonia.

-No como... eres mi hermano, Harry- le dijo la castaña aun abrazándolo- Gracias por estar aquí, me hacías falta.

-Ginny dijo que no molestara hasta que estuvieras lista- se excusó el niño que vivió.

Hermione rió y se separo del pelinegro. En ese momento el padre de Hermione apareció.

-De acuerdo chicos, tenemos un pequeño viaje de cuarenta minutos para llegar a la hacienda

**-:-:- B -:-:-**

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, esa era la señal de que la ceremonia debía comenzar. La respiración de Hermione comenzaba a acelerarse. _"Tú solo dime que quieres tomar otro destino y yo te obedezco hija" _le había dicho su padre justo al llegar a la hermosa hacienda en donde se realizaría la ceremonia, después de pedirle a Harry un tiempo a solas para hablar con ella. Estuvo tentada a decirle que la llevara directamente al aeropuerto pero escondió ese pensamiento y solamente rió ante el comentario.

Harry y Ginny comenzaron a avanzar. Hermione volteo a ver a Blaise y Luna. La plática con el moreno estaba fresca en su mente. La respiración de Hermione era demasiado irregular.

-Hija ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto su padre. La pregunta llamó la atención del moreno.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Blaise

"_¿Estaré a tiempo?"_ es la única pregunta que estaba en la mente de Hermione.

-Lo bueno es que siempre existe tiempo para todo- dijo Luna tomando una larga respiración

Esa fue la única señal que Hermione necesitaba. Volteo a ver a Blaise desesperada y solamente con la vista, el exslytherin comprendió todo.

-Dámelo- Hermione sabía que no necesitaba decirlo, Blaise le entregó el traslador y volteó hacia su padre, quien no entendía nada- Papá, estaré en contacto, te amo. Dile a mamá que también la amo y Blaise, dile a Ron que lo siento.

Y con eso como despedida, Hermione activo su traslador.

-Amor, acabamos de salvar una vida- dijo Blaise alegre a su prometida

-Sí, es una lástima que todo lo que Ginny organizo se desperdicie.

-Oh, no se desperdiciará nada. Hoy celebraremos nuestra fiesta de compromiso.- dijo Blaise mirando la cara sorprendida de Luna- Hermosa, ya lo habíamos hablado, y esta es una ocasión perfecta para decirle al mundo que serás la próxima señora Zabini.

Luna lo miró y lo besó. En verdad ella amaba al moreno.

La marcha nupcial se seguía escuchando, sin embargo también se escuchaban murmullos, así que cuando entraron Blaise y Luna por las puertas, todos callaron esperando ansiosos de ver a la novia detrás de ellos, pero eso jamás pasó. Lo curioso fue ver al moreno y a la rubia intercambiar palabras con el novio para que después éste se tornara completamente rojo y furibundo lanzando maldiciones.

-Lo siento, Ron. Pero lo que si celebraremos hoy es mi fiesta de compromiso- dijo alegremente Luna haciendo que Ginny soltara un suspiro, esto provoco que el moreno le dirigiera una mirada divertida.

-Ron, lo lamento mucho- dijo Ginny afligida. La pelirroja se sentía mal por su hermano, pero estaba aliviada de que su arduo trabajo no fuera desperdiciado.

-¿Acaso tu sabias que no vendría?

-No- dijo encogiéndose de hombros "_pero dio señales" _pensó Ginny

Ronald, después de lo dicho por su hermana salió de lugar raudo, seguido por su madre.

-Lamentamos los inconvenientes, se cancela la ceremonia- anunció Blaise, creando una ola de murmullos sorprendidos.

-Pero queremos informarles que… ¡Hoy será mi fiesta de compromiso!- dijo Luna angelicalmente aplacando considerablemente las quejas y generando un aplauso

**-:-:- B -:-:-**

En cuento los pies de Hermione tocaron piso firme, la castaña comenzó a llorar y tratar de arrancarse el vestido. Se sentía culpable, contenta, asustada, ahogada, _libre_. La exgryffindor estaba en shock y solo pudo desabrochar tres de los infinitos botones de su vestido y cuando ya iba a rasgarlo, una voz la hizo parar su llanto.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién iba a decir que la sabelotodo insufrible escaparía de su propia boda?

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí Malfoy?- la voz de Hermione temblaba

-No seas mal educada, Granger. Estas en mi hogar- dijo divertido el rubio ayudando a desabotonar el vestido.

Hermione se dejó hacer, en verdad no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de pelear.

-Blaise me dijo que le hiciera el favor de recibir a una amiga aquí hoy. Jamás en la vida pensé que serías tu.- la voz de Malfoy en verdad sonaba sorprendida- Así que tienes dos opciones, quedarte y hospedarte en mi hogar por el tiempo que desees o irte

La castaña suspiro cuando el último botón quedó libre

-¿Podrías darme algo que ponerme?-

* * *

¡Espero sus reviews!

Cariños.


End file.
